A Mysterious Comeback
by xkatrina
Summary: Kate and Sawyer are missing, and Jack is determined to find them. But what has happened to them is what he least expected.
1. Missing

**This chapter is kind of short. :D Enjoy.**

"Excuse me?" Jack said, making a face of disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I _said_ have you seen Kate and Sawyer? I haven't seen them since yesterday… I was just wondering where they were," Hurley repeated. "I mean… never mind. It doesn't matter. Sorry to bother you, man." Hurley shrugged and walked away.

Kate? With _Sawyer?_ he told himself again. Jack picked up his backpack and slid it on his shoulder.

"Hey, Jack, where are you going?" Sayid called out, running to him. "Hey! _Jack!_"

Jack didn't turn around, he just called out, "I'm going to go for a… walk! I'll be back before morning, so take care of the place while I'm gone, Sayid."

"Um, okay!" Sayid called back hesitantly. It wasn't like Jack to be so mysterious. Actually, Sayid didn't think the word 'mysterious' was even _in_ Jack's vocabulary. Jack continued to walk, but as time went pass, he gradually walked faster and faster. All he was thinking was that he couldn't _believe_ the fact that Kate _and_ Sawyer were gone. _Both_ of them. _Together_. He threw the thoughts away by shaking his head.

"That wouldn't be like Kate," he told himself, trying to believe what he was saying. Actually, he didn't know _what_ Kate could be like. But he took his mind off of that. He was determined to find Kate no matter what. Even Sawyer, perhaps.

"_Kate!_" he cried out. Then he cried out louder, "Sawyer! Where the hell are you guys?"

Silence.

"Kate? Sawyer!" he cried out again, but he still heard silence. He sighed. A part of him wanted to give up and see if they would show the next day or later, but another part of him wouldn't stop searching.

Still walking, Jack looked around frantically, then jumped up when a cracking sound was made. He looked down at what he had stepped on, then gasped. An airplane.

_Kate's airplane._


	2. Surprises

Jack picked up the little toy plane, looking at it between his fingers. Confused, Jack said aloud, "Why would Kate just drop this?" He slid it carefully into his pocket, then continued to walk, still in search for Kate and Sawyer. Suddenly, Jack heard a scream. Alert, he recognized whose it was. Sawyer…?

He ran in the direction of the scream, eager to see what had caused it and where Sawyer was. Suddenly, questions bombarded Jack's mind. Was Kate with him? Was she okay? Was _Sawyer_ okay? What had happened?

"Sawyer!" he cried out.

"Over here, Doc!" he heard. "Hurry up! Come on over here, quick!" Rushing as fast as he could, he came into a little clearing. He looked around and found Sawyer, tied to a tree with a shirt tied over his eyes.

"Sawyer!" Jack said, aghast. "Where's Kate? What happened?" Jack frantically unwrapped Sawyer from the tree and took the piece of cloth off his face.

"Jack, he has Kate," Sawyer said seriously. "We have to go after him, okay? Now! C'mon, let's go!" Sawyer grabbed Jack's arm, and moved quickly through the forest. "They shouldn't be too far ahead," Sawyer told Jack. "He _just _tied me to the tree, so they have to be near here somewhere. If they aren't I swear to God that-"

"He?" Jack asked. "Who are you talking about, Sawyer? Who's he and what does he want with you and Kate?" Sawyer stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to Jack.

"Ethan," he said.

"What?" Jack asked, his eyes widening. "Ethan? _The dead guy?_"

Sawyer nodded. "And he doesn't want _us_," he said. "He wants you and Kate."

"Say _what_?" Jack said, almost screaming. "What does he want with us? Now, go! Go, go, go!" He gestured for Sawyer to keep walking, so Sawyer did. They started running through the forest, their bodies hitting plants and trees.

"I don't know what he wants with you, Doc!" Sawyer cried back to him as they ran. "Why don't you ask him when we get to him or something!"

"No time for jokes, Sawyer," Jack said seriously. Then suddenly Sawyer stopped and put a hand out in front of Jack to signal him to stop. Sawyer put a finger to his lips. "Why'd we stop?" Jack whispered, as softly as he possibly could. All Sawyer did was put a finger to his lips again, and narrowed his eyes. He peeked beyond the trees and leaves.

"It's them," Sawyer whispered. He looked through the trees again and quickly took his head back. Sawyer's eyes widened with fear. "I think he saw me. Dammit."

"What? You can't let him see you!" Jack whispered back fiercely. "We're supposed to be spying!"

"Shut up already!" Sawyer shot back. Jack looked at something past Sawyer. Shocked, Sawyer turned around and cried out in fear. Ethan was standing right there. In _front_ of Sawyer and Jack. Sawyer stumbled back and fell on the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, Jack rushed past Ethan, jumping over the roots and bushes, into the clearing. He looked around eagerly.

"Where's Kate?" he asked out loud, then turned around to face Ethan. "Sawyer? Ethan?" They were gone. "Shit," he cursed out loud, "I fell for a trap." He turned around in every angle again, then sighed when he saw nothing new. A part of him urged to keep on going, and another part of him urged to go and get other people to help search from the caves. But he knew he couldn't. This was just about _him._

"_Sawyer!"_ he cried out. "_Sawyer!_"

"Over-! Hey! _Get your paws off me!_" he heard. It was definitely Sawyer.

"_Shut the hell up!_" Jack also heard. Jack was suddenly alert, so he ran in the direction of the cries.

"Sawyer! Don't stop screaming!" Jack cried out. A thought suddenly occurred to him that he might never find them. But he pushed that thought away. Crying out loud, Jack tripped on something and fell on his stomach, grunting. He looked down and his eyes widened.


	3. Ethan

**Wow…! Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Er, and no, he did not trip over Kate. oO Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had writer's block. x)**

He felt a wave of confusion rush over him as he stared at what he had tripped over. Kate and Sawyer's backpacks'. They were ripped open and the items inside had been taken out. He picked them up and looked inside. Empty. Frustrated, he stood up and threw them on the ground. Jack continued to run, panting and taking big breaths.

"Where the hell are you guys?" he asked out loud.

"_Jack_," he heard. Startled, he stopped to listen, "…help."

"W-Who's there!" Jack cried out, looking around. The trees seemed to whisper things to each other, as they made noises from the wind. But Jack knew that he wasn't imagining anything. "What the hell…?"

"Jack!" he heard again.

"Don't stop screaming, okay?" he cried. "I'm not going to fail! _I'm not!_ I'm going to find you guys."

He heard in the distance a cry of pain. He also heard, "Shut up!" Jack started jumping over roots and bushes, all the way to the cries. He ended up at another clearing. _I'm like a mouse trying to find cheese_, he thought to himself.

He felt something grab him around the neck, trying to choke him. Jack started to hear laughter, but it seemed as if it were far away. He turned around to face Ethan.

Jack finally got out of his thoughts. He took his hands and tried to pull Ethan's arms away.

"I. Thought. You. Were. _Dead,"_ Jack said, still trying to pry Ethan off. Finally, Ethan took back his hands and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Ethan shrugged, then said, "We have our ways."

"_We?_" Jack asked. "Don't try to make some friendly conversation with me, Ethan! Now, tell me. _Where are Kate and Sawyer?_"

Ethan laughed. "I don't know about Sawyer, but I'm sure Kate's still alive."

"What? '_Still_' alive?" Jack asked, dumbfounded. He felt anger rush through his veins. "Tell me where they are, you goddamn-"

Jack stopped, and rushed forward at Ethan. Before Ethan could pull away, they were both on the ground, wrestling. Jack took Ethan's arm and pulled it behind Ethan's back, making him grunt.

"Aw, c'mon, is that the best you could do?" Ethan mocked. He pushed Jack off of him. Jack landed on his back with a thud.

"Tell me where they are," Jack commanded. "_Tell me where the hell they are!_"

"I bet Sawyer's drowning by now," Ethan said, smiling evilly. "I left him at the little 'lake' with his hands tied together." Jack sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"Where's Kate…?"

"Why? Do you think I would actually _tell_ you?" Ethan asked. He laughed cruelly. Jack had enough. He pounced on Ethan and punched him in the face, just as the rain started to pour. "I'm not going to tell you," Ethan started to say. Then an idea popped into Ethan's head. "Well…"

"'_Well_', what?" Jack asked, stopping.

"Maybe if you get Sawyer, he might tell you. After all, I told him everything I plan, because he's probably dead already," Ethan replied. Quickly, Jack got off Ethan and headed into the jungle, heading for the lake Sawyer was in.

"Please be alive," Jack chanted over and over to himself. "_Please be alive._"

He finally ended up at the clearing, and bent over to try and breath a little. He saw that the water was still, and a thought occurred to him.

_What happened if I was too late?_ he thought sadly.

_What if Sawyer's gone?_


	4. Saving Sawyer

Without another moments hesitation, Jack slid off his shirt and threw his backpack to the ground, then ran to the water, diving headfirst. He searched around, while trying to get a clear view. He had no more air, so he quickly swam up to the surface. Once there, Jack inhaled a deep breath, then swam underwater again. This time Jack noticed something sitting at the bottom of the lake. He was about to open his mouth, but stopped himself. He swam to the figure as fast as he could.

When he reached it, he saw that it was Sawyer. Sawyer was pale, and his eyes were shut tight. Jack shook him, but Sawyer wouldn't budge. Searching for the rope, Jack finally found it and untied Sawyer, releasing him. Jack quickly grabbed Sawyer and swam as fast as he could to the surface, because he was also out of breath.

Jack inhaled a big breath when he finally got out of the water. He rushed to the ground, while still carrying Sawyer, and placed him on the ground. Then Jack did CPR.

Sawyer started to cough, then Jack sat upright.

"Whoa," Sawyer said, putting a hand on his head, "what in God's name just happened?"

"Well, I don't think you'd like to know…," Jack said, smiling. "But I just saved _you_ from dying." Jack pointed to the water. "You were tied underwater so I came to the rescue."

"Man, you really are some hot-shot, aren't you," Sawyer said, sitting up. "Wait. Did you find Kate?"

"No, but I found Ethan," Jack started to say. He suddenly turned serious. "That's why I came here to find you."

"Why? 'Cause of Ethan?" Sawyer asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, because Ethan said that you knew his little 'plan'," Jack explained, standing up. He slid his shirt on. "Now, what is it?"

Sawyer stared into deep space. "Plans…?" he said. He was pretty much talking to himself. "Do I remember any plans?"

"You better," Jack said, frowning. "Because Kate's still out there, and I… I mean _we,_ have to find her."

"What will you do if we don't?" Sawyer asked. Jack hadn't thought of that question yet. What happened if he _never_ found Kate? What happens if Kate's already _dead?_ Jack's frown disappeared.

"Whoa, I've never seen you this sad since Boone died," Sawyer said, standing up. "I mean, oops." Jack sighed.

"Let's go," Jack said, "and along the way you can try and remember Ethan's plan, while you're at it."

"Okay," Sawyer muttered. They both walked into the jungle again, still in search of Kate. Now the sky was darkening, and the rain had stopped, which Jack hadn't noticed or cared too much about. The only thing that Jack had repeating in his head was: _What if we never find Kate? What if she's dead already? What if Ethan did something _terrible Jack forced himself not to think about it anymore.

"Got anything yet?" Jack asked, sighing. "Or do you hear something?"

"Nah," Sawyer said, also sighing. "And I don't even hear a single peep." Both of the men sighed in unison, half because of tiredness and half because of frustration and anger.

Putting a hand through his hair, Sawyer tried to think. He didn't remember _anything_ about a plan. The last thing Ethan said to him was a simple _'Goodbye'_. He frowned at the thought of Ethan. _That no-hearted son of a bitch…_

Fiddling with the fingers of his right hand, Jack tried to think of what Ethan may have done to Kate. Or where Sawyer and him were headed to. Now _that_, he did not know. "Damn tension," he mumbled out loud. He looked back and saw Sawyer in deep thought. Jack smiled to himself. He thought it was funny to see Sawyer trying to use his head. But then he stopped smiling because he had to be serious. _Dead_ serious.

"Ooh!" Sawyer cried.

Jack turned around immediately, startled. "What, Sawyer? Did you find out what Ethan said to you?"

"Yeah… I remember," Sawyer said, frowning.

"What is it?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I just remember him saying this, 'If I don't get Jack here sooner or later, I'm gonna kill his little girlfriend'… or somethin' like that," Sawyer said. Then he stared up at Jack.

"Wait. I just bumped into him before I rescued you," Jack said, thinking. He stared into deep space. "And Kate wasn't with him…"

"_Shit!_" Sawyer and Jack cried out in unison. Jack turned around and started to run, where he had last seen Ethan, with Sawyer right behind him.


	5. Kate

"So, what? She's dead already!" Sawyer cried out, trying to keep up his pace with Jack.

"Hopefully not," Jack said. He stopped running abruptly. "Kate…?"

"What? What is it?" Sawyer asked eagerly. He looked past Jack and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kate was standing against a tree in front of both of them, and tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled to Jack and Sawyer. "Please!"

"What the hell has gotten into your mind?" Sawyer asked, then ran to Kate.

"Wait! No, Sawyer! It's a trap!" Jack shouted, then tried to snatch Sawyer's arm. Too late. Sawyer was caught in a rope, dangling by his ankle from a tree. He mumbled something out loud, but Jack couldn't hear it. Being careful of anymore traps, Jack walked over to Sawyer and cut the piece of rope. Sawyer fell on the ground on his back.

"Aw, jeez," he said. "Fell for a damn trap."

"Kate? What happened?" Jack asked, walking up to her. He untied her from the tree. "How'd Ethan get you and Sawyer? W-What happened?" Kate's sobs grew louder, so Jack hugged her closely. "It's okay, Kate. We're here now." Jack released himself from the hug and looked back at Sawyer, who was staring at the ground.

"What in the world is that?" he asked himself aloud, crossing his arms.

"Well, whatever it is don't touch it," Jack warned. He looked back at Kate. "Let's get back to the caves. I promised Sayid I'd be back before morning. And plus, we have to get you back. The people are worried sick!" Without saying anything, Kate nodded. Jack put a worried arm around her shoulder's, just in case Ethan happened to come again.

"Sawyer, let's get out of here," Jack said. He sighed. "I'm tired, too."

"Okay, Doc," Sawyer replied, looking around at the ground mischievously. "So, Freckles, why did Ethan want us again?"

"He didn't want _us_," Kate replied quietly. "He wanted me. Me and _Jack._"

"But _why_…?" Jack asked, as they continued their walk to the caves. Kate shrugged.

"I don't know… he never told us anything," Kate replied. She looked up at Jack, smiling weakly. "Thanks for coming. I know you must be exhausted… sorry. Sawyer and I should've picked fruit someplace else."

"You were picking _fruit_?" Jack asked, turning in Sawyer's direction. Sawyer chuckled lightly.

"Well, not me. I was actually _watching_ her while she picked fruit… and I was talking to her. But she wasn't really paying attention," Sawyer said, smirking.

"How far is it to the caves?" Kate asked, yawning.

"Why? Do you want to run? Because we're not that close to it yet," Jack said, perking an eyebrow up. He smiled. "I know how we can get there." Jack picked up Kate, with one of his arms under her knees and the other just below her head.

"Ya know what puzzles me?" Sawyer asked Jack, looking back at him.

"No, what?" Jack replied, slowing down. Jack looked at Kate, who was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled, then looked back at Sawyer.

"Why did Ethan just _leave_ Kate there? I mean, I thought we were really in for it or something… I thought he would have a 'back-up' plan or something crappy like that," Sawyer explained. He put a hand through his hair. "I don't get that guy. He's a real freakazoid."

When they finally arrived at the caves, the people stared up at them, shocked. Sayid quickly ran up to Jack, Sawyer, and Kate.

"I see you've kept your promise," he said, smiling. "What happened to Kate? No, what happened to _you_? You're beat-up and bloody with bruises all over you. What did you do? _Fight?_ I knew I should've come with you, too." Jack smiled.

"Whoa, too many questions, Muhammad," Sawyer said, smirking.

"_That's_ the Sawyer I know," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, we should get some sleep. I bet we're going to wake up past noon or something."

Who knew that they were _in for it._


	6. The Bump

Yawning, Jack woke up slowly. Opening his eyes, he squinted at the bright sunlight. He looked next to him for Kate and felt confused. He immediately sat up. Kate wasn't there, and he wasn't in the spot where he had slept.

"Hey...," he said aloud, standing up.

"Don't think about going anywhere," a voice called. Jack turned around quickly.

"Dammit," Jack mumbled under his breath, "where's Kate?"

"What? Did I scare ya, Doc? Did you think I was Ethan or somethin'?" Sawyer asked, laughing. He stood up. "Kate's getting fruit… again."

"You let hergoby herself?" Jack asked, bewildered. "And why am I here?"

"Slow down, Jack-o!" Sawyer cried, smirking. "You're still at the caves. You slept here, don't you remember? Or did you finally crack loose or somethin'?" Sawyer pointed to his brain and pretended to shoot himself. He fell on the floor, chuckling, then looked up. "Oh, here she is, Jackass."

Kate appeared in the caves, armful of fruit. She looked up at Jack and smiled. "Hey," she greeted. "You look… shocked." Her eyebrows rose. "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?" Jack asked, turning around. He turned around to Kate, confused. "There's nothing behind me. What are you talking about?"

"What's that thing on your _arm_, smartass," Sawyer pointed out, rolling his eyes. Jack looked down at his right arm, then his left. On his left arm there was a purple bump. He rested his arm at his side, looking away, disgusted. Jack looked up at Kate and Sawyer, and they too had disgusted expressions on. Jack shrugged.

"I have no clue. It wasn't there yesterday, that's for sure, though," Jack said, narrowing his eyes. He walked over to Kate, getting some fruit from her.

"Thanks a bunch," Kate said. "I was about to drop 'em." Jack chuckled.

"Good thing I came to help, then," he said. Sawyer smirked.

"Same ol' Jack-o. '_Good thing I came to help_'," Sawyer mocked. He made another disgusted face.

"Oh. And, um, sorry I went out alone," Kate said, her vision going downward. She bit her lower lip. "I thought _somebody_ was following me." She looked at Sawyer and glared.

"What?" Sawyer said, raising his arms up in defense. "I didn't know! _I swear!_" He turned around and chuckled lightly. "Not."

"It's okay. As long as your not hurt. Just… tell me when you're going to go somewhere alone," Jack said, smiling warmly. Sawyer laughed out loud again.

"Why? Because you're going to make out with Freckles in the 'haunted jungle'?" he said, laughing at his own cruel joke. Jack and Kate rolled their eyes. "Hey, it's not like you _don't_ deny any of this crap I say about you guys. So how do I know that you're not?" Sawyer said, mainly to himself. He turned around because of the quietness, to make sure they were still there. Jack and Kate were, and were staring at Sawyer oddly. "What?" Sawyer said, his eyebrows raising. "It's true, Doc!"

Jack put the fruit on his 'doctors bench', then put his right hand over his mysterious bump, groaning in pain when he touched it. "What in God's name _is_ this thing?" he mumbled to himself. Kate put the fruit she was holding onto the bench also.

"Lemme see it," she said. Kate gently put her hand over the bump, which, again, made Jack jump back.

"No, no, it's okay," Jack said, faking a laugh. Kate looked at Jack, not believing him. Jack sighed, giving up. "Okay, okay."

"Ain't this cute?" Sawyer said aloud, particularly to no one. "Jack-o and Freckles switched places." He smiled to himself and his thoughts. "So, Miss Kate," Sawyer said, leaning forward while sitting on a rock, "what's wrong?"

Kate looked up at Sawyer, her expression saying 'Not helping'. "I don't know," she said honestly, sighing. She crossed her arms. "Why don't _you_ see what it is?" Kate frowned at Sawyer.

"It's probably not that bad," Jack said. "I-I mean, it doesn't hurt at all… only if someone touches it. So, no problems, right?"

Wrong.


	7. Confusion

**I went on vacation for a few days so I didn't update for a while… Anyways, thanks for the BUNDLE of reviews:D Enjoy…**

It was the next day, barely in the afternoon.

"Jack? Hello? What are you staring at? _Jack?_" Kate continually asked, waving a hand in front of Jack's face. "Jack!" Kate sighed, giving up. She pushed Jack gently in the arm, trying to retrieve him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Jack said, sitting upright. "Oh. Sorry. I've just been… drowsy in the past hours. Don't know why, though."

"Maybe it has somethin' to do with _that_ ugly _thing_ on your arm," Sawyer said, rolling his eyes. "Can't believe you don't even know what it is. Soon the whole island is going to be under complete chaos and you and Muhammad won't have the slightest clue in what to do."

"You just _love_ thinking negatively, don't you, Sawyer?" Kate asked, smirking. She looked back at Jack. "Maybe you _should_ let Sayid see what it is. Maybe he'll know for sure." Kate stood up. "C'mon, let's go find him."

"Sure, just _leave_ me, please," Sawyer said, rolling his eyes. Jack chuckled.

"Why? Can't bear to be alone?" he said. Kate and him burst out laughing. Sawyer smirked.

"Alrighty then, fine. Leave and get goin'," Sawyer said. Kate and Jack walked over to where Sayid could possibly be. Jack put an arm around Kate, taking her off guard. She smiled. Instead of finding Sayid, though, they ended up bumping into Hurley. Hurley grinned at the both of them.

"I thought you said that you guys weren't moving into a cave," he said, crossing his arms. Jack laughed out loud, while Kate blushed.

"C'mon, Hurley…," Jack said, still laughing. "By the way, do you know where Sayid is?" Hurley nodded, then pointed behind him.

"Adios," he said, walking past them. Jack and Kate walked over to Sayid.

"Hey, Sayid," Kate said. "Do you know what _this_ is?" She pointed to Jack's little bump on his arm. She turned away disgustedly, then shook her arms at her sides. "Yuck. I hate looking at that thing so much." She giggled when Jack playfully pushed her arm.

"Looks like an injection to me," Sayid said, not even standing up from where he was sitting. "Why? Where'd you get it?"

"That's what _we'd_ like to know," Jack said slowly, putting a hand to his head.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Sayid asked, finally standing up. Sayid ran to Jack's side. "Jack! _Hey_, what's wrong?"

"Sayid, what's happening?" Kate asked frantically.

"I think I have an idea from what he was injected with," Sayid said, staring blankly into space.

"What?" Kate asked eagerly. "What is it?"

"Easy. Poison."

* * *

"Damn Doc," Sawyer said, kicking a rock hardly. "Has to be Mr. Know-It-All all the time." He frowned with disgust. He mocked Jack by saying, "_Oh, good thing I was here, then_." He cried out loud in anger, then stood still and listened. He heard a rustle in the trees, and was confused. There was no wind that day. In fact, it was sunny and there was a clear sky with no clouds. Not even _one_. Confused, Sawyer looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked cautiously. "_Who the hell is out there?_" He chuckled. "Just my imagina-"

Someone pounced on his back, knocking him onto the ground. Sawyer cried out in pain and frustration (or confusion, in that case).

"What the-!" he started to say. He turned around to face his attacker.

* * *

"Oh my God! Jack, please, stay awake!" Kate cried out, close to tears. She turned to Sayid, "what's happening, Sayid? Is Jack going to be okay? Please, oh please, say yes!"

"I'm sorry, Kate, but I don't know," Sayid replied. "Help me bring him over here." Kate took one last glance into Jack's eyes before he closed them. Jack fell into Sayid and Kate's arms, lying limp.


	8. Walt

"I'm _so_ sorry," Walt said. He stood up from Sawyer's back. "I-I was running and…"

"_Bumped into me_!" Sawyer finished for him. Walt nodded. "What the hell are you doing out here? Why aren't you at the caves? And where were you!"

"I don't know!" Walt cried out. "I've been _missing_ for days! Haven't you noticed?"

"Actually… no, I haven't," Sawyer said, frowning. "How long have you been missing, kiddo?" Walt shrugged.

"Two or three days? I don't know. I got to get back to camp. My Dad is worried sick, I bet," Walt said, and ran in the direction of the caves. Sawyer still stood there, trying to figure out what he just went through. _Okay_…, he thought. _Sure, why not_? He shrugged it off his thoughts. He turned around and ran back to camp.

* * *

When he finally got there, he saw a few people huddled around something. 

"What the hell?" Sawyer said aloud. No one turned to face him but Kate, but she turned back around quickly. Sawyer made his way to where the commotion was, pushing some people out of the way. "What in the world is going on?"

"Sawyer," Kate started to say, "shut up, okay? Walt just came back from…wherever he was, and Jack just dropped!" Confused, Sawyer made his way to Michael, who was killing Walt with his hugs. He gave them a confused look. They both looked up at him.

"Oh," Michael said. "I bet you three are confused about Walt, huh? Well, you've been gone for a long time so I guess you had no idea what was happening at the caves here."

"Oh…," Sawyer said, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, then." He made his way back to Kate, pushing through people again.

"Sayid, what's wrong?" Kate asked for the millionth time.

"I told you, Kate, that the poison must've already been transferred through his veins," Sayid answered calmly.

"Well, what are we going to do about it? I have no clue what to do in times like this," Kate said. Then she stood and mumbled, "1...2...3...4...5." Kate looked up at Sawyer. "Sawyer, could you _please_ just find out where Walt was? I'm sure Jack is going to ask so…I think you should ask him ahead of time, okay? Thanks." She looked back down at Jack and then to Sayid with a worried expression. Sawyer could swear that Kate was trying hard to fight back tears. He could see tears already forming in her eyes. He _actually_ felt sorry for her.

"Okay, Kate," he said quietly, then started to walk off. But someone's hand stopped him. He turned around. It was Kate.

"You called me by my first name…?" she said, not knowing if she had asked a question or not. Sawyer shrugged.

"You should get back to Jack-o," he said, continuing to walk over to Walt and Michael. When he was there, he asked Walt, "Hey, kiddo, do you know where you went? Or who took you? Wait- did someone take you?" Walt nodded.

"Yeah," Walt said. Then he added quickly, "But I don't remember."

"…Right," Sawyer said, giving Walt a suspicious look. He turned back to Sayid, who was smiling. He caught the words he was saying as he read his lips, "Jack will be fine in the morning." Sawyer smirked, then ran over to Sayid.

"How long has Walt been missing again?" Sawyer asked abruptly.

"Three days," Sayid answered.

"But that doesn't make sense," Kate said before Sawyer could say anything. "We were gone for only _two days_… Wouldn't we have noticed too if Walt had been gone or not? We were at camp still. I remember him being here, too. It's all really clear."

"I agree with Freckles," Sawyer agreed. "Man…Isn't this a nice time for Jackass to pass out!"

"C'mon, don't say that!" Kate said, hitting Sawyer. Sawyer looked back at Michael and-

"Walt's gone!" Sawyer cried out, running to Michael. "Where's Walt?"

"Walt?" Michael asked sadly. "He's been _missing_. I already told you that."

"What? No!" Sawyer cried. "He was _right here_!" Kate looked at Sayid sharply.

"Keep your eye on Jack at _all_ times, Sayid," she ordered. "I'm going to be right back." She ran down to where Sawyer was standing.

"I haven't seen Walt for _days_!" Michael cried out. "Someone took him."

"But you were just _talking _to Walt!" Kate said, frustrated. "He was…"

She turned around and made her way to Sayid as fast as she could.


End file.
